Netto's nightmares
by Foxbeatsoul
Summary: netto's having really bad nightmares but when his parents leave what does he do? and the only person around is his rival! Netto X Enzan yaoi pairing or Lan X Chaud


Ever had that night mare that keeps popping up in your head at night well same thing is happing to Netto but this time you don't have your parents too talk too but your rival. Netto X Enzan pairing.

_The wind blows by my face I feel air coming in and out of my lungs. I'm on a tall building looking down below the cars and street. I lend forward to see more but fall instead. The ground is coming closer and closer to my face the air blowing in my face makes me close my eyes. Then a quick shot of pain runs through my body-_

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" Netto wakes up screening his eyes flash open. "Huff arrrgghhh im… im ….ok nrrrg err just- just a nightmare". Netto clutches his chest to trying to control his breathing.

He looks at the clock its 6:30 his school starts at 8:30 so he will have time to get ready. "Netto?" and small voice asks "are you ok you woke up screening your head off?"

Netto turns to the concerned navi and lightly smiles. "Ya mega man im fine just a bad dream" Netto gets out of bed happily even though inside he scared to death. "Mhhhhhh if you say so…" mega man Says with a worried voice.

Netto quick brushes his hair and teeth, get his normal ever day clothes on. Netto quick grabs his PET and runs down stairs to meet his mom in the kitchen.

"Good morning mom!" Netto says joying fully he was going to tell about the dream but when he tried to open his mouth again he was cut off. "Hey honey after school me and your dad need to talk to you"

"Is dad here?" Netto says happily

"No but he's coming in to see you right after school, ok go have a good day ok?"

"Alright mom "Netto puts on his skates and fly's out the door. "Yes mega man where going to see dad" Netto says turning the corner to school. "Ya that's great!" mega man cheers from the PET. Then they both enter school.

: After school about 5:30pm:

"Uuhhh wah im sooo tried" Netto grumbles out, he looks around the house its empty. "Mom?" "Dad?" Netto shouts out to the empty house. He looks around to find a note on the fridge. The note reads..:

**Dear Netto,**

**Me and your father went out on a date tonight sorry for not being home we could wait no longer. But do not worry we got you a baby sitter to take care of you. He will be coming over at 4:30 have fun!**

**Love, mom and dad**

Netto looked at the note for a while then got really pissed off not even noticing the person watching him. "Really, really oh so this is how you're going to talk to me." Netto puts on a high pinch voice "oh son I want to talk you after school with your father who is never there, but oh wait instead of talking to you im going to leave a note for you and also leave with someone you don't know HAHAH have fun!"

"God …dang it ugghh whatever at least you did not leave me in the street" slowly turns around to take his shoes off when he see Enzan standing there with an amused smile on his face.

It scared Netto he fell down and hit his head against the wall "OW!" Enzan rush to the fallen boy's side and lends his hand. "You know im not that scary and you don't have to be so jumpy you're in your own home."

Netto grins his teeth and gets up himself and Enzan hand drops to his side. "Whatever what are you doing in my house?!"

"Uhh did you not read the note "Enzan says

"Well no S*** I read the note but…. Oh …oh. Oh god no YOU?!"

"Yup" Enzan says flat out

"F*** why?! You hate me? Why? No the more real question is why are you on ?"

Enzan smirk dropped when Netto said he hated him, "well one your dad asked me, two im in control of you so you listen to me"

"Ha like hell"

Enzan flips out his phone "your dad said I can call him any time to know what's going on." That's made Netto stand still in his tracks. "So no bad words, no back talking me, no bugging me and no whining"

"You son of a-"

"Ah ha go to your room Netto and also do you have homework?" Enzan questioned like a really parent.

Netto held in a smart comment and was able to say something different." Well I just have to finish a page im writing "

"Hmm ok go up to your room and do it" Enzan said

Netto angry stopped up stairs with his backpack and PET.

Enzan walked over to the couch where he was going to sleep and has all his work at. "Master Enzan don't you think you were a little hard on Netto?" A deep voice said that came from the PET.

Enzan pulled out his PET, "no I do not he should know how to act." Blues just looked at Enzan, Enzan let out a long sign and got back to his work".

: Meanwhile in Netto's room:

"Uggggghhh! I can't believe my dad would ask Enzan to take care of me, im not a little kid I can take care of myself!" Netto said walking around his room pissed off. "Well its better than a stranger ha-ha..." mega man said. "Netto lowered his eyes at mega man "is that what you really think?"

Mega man just looked at Netto "well I… uh let's do your homework" Netto went and sat down and got started on his boring project. It was about a pilot who had fought in a war, Netto didn't care he just wanted it done.

He spent a few more hours on it he took a break and got PJS on and had dinner alone because Enzan was working the jerk didn't even talk to him but Enzan was also in PJS red ones.

Netto never could see Enzan in different clothes in his head and now it was just weird he went back on to his stupid project gosh he thought he had done this part already. He was looking though websites when he spotted one he had not clicked on.

It went though some of the stuff he had already typed out but one paragraph took him by surprised.

**Website: Pilot john Scott died in New York City at a plane crash. His plane was running low on fuel when the plane started to fall he fell out of the plane and landed on the ground killing him right when he hit the ground.**

Netto crossed his arms and felt scared he shivered in the thought of that horrible night mare. Then he heard Enzan yell "HEY GO TO BED!"

Netto placed rock man on his charger he was already asleep and he crawled in to bed. 'It's just a dream just a dream Netto just a dream.' Netto closed his eyes and wished something good would happen.

_It flashed from black to white he felt it the wind was cold the sun bright. He heard screams and shouts he leaned over to see what it was this time. People were running around in panic. But before he could move back the wind pushed him off the building. He fell watching the ground come closer and closer, _**no. **_a shock of pain went through his body. _**No.**_ that feeling came though him your never see anyone ever again there all gone _**NO. **_ Your all alone the light slowly fades and becomes dark you're lost. _**NO!**

Enzan jumped up from where he was when he heard Netto scream, he ran upstairs and opened the door "Netto! What's wrong?" Netto was in the middle of the bed yelping "**NO NO NO! I DON'T WANT TO GO!" **

Enzan went over to the bed and put a hand on Netto "clam down… It was just a-"he stopped when Netto clung to him wrapping his arms around enzan's body. He was crying and shivering in his arms.

"**No! No! Don't leave me alone!" **Netto screamed pulling Enzan closer

"Netto…no…you're not going any were-"enzan tried to calm the kid down but it was no use, Netto screamed and yelled as he was dying.

Enzan finely had enough and grabbed Netto's shoulders a pulled his off but still close to him.

"Listen you are not going any were without me saying so! You stay right here with…with me! Ok?!"

Netto looked at into enzan cold ice blue eyes as tears ran down his face. Just then enzan got closer and closer to Netto he closed his eyes a put his soft lips too Netto's.

Netto's heart skipped a beat when he did this his face turn red and hot. Enzan deepened the kiss as he pushed Netto on his back on the bad. Enzan cuddle Netto and nuzzle his neck. He took his hand a lightly brushed netto's cheek.

Netto breathed heavily his face was even more blushed now than ever "En-enzan…" Enzan smiled at his cute flushed face "hm you know you're really cute when you want to be" enzan said siding down next to Netto and pulling him in to a deep hug.

"Now what got you so upset love bug?" he said this as he ran his fingers though netto's hair. Netto bit his lip when he hear enzan call him "love bug" but shiver in delight when enzan soft hands touched him.

"I-I just had….a nightmare…Where I was on a high building and I leaned too close to the edge…and I fell." Netto whispered

"Mhh I see "enzan said pulling Netto closer so his head rested on his chest. " You know that would never happen..."

"Huh what do you mean?" Netto looked up at older boy his cheeks where light pink and his eyes a glow light brown.

Enzan stared into the younger boys eyes and answered "because I would be there and I would tell you not to get to close" enzan said closing his eyes.

"Really you would?" Netto said cuddling closer enzan, slowly drifting off in too sleep with warm arms warped around him he felt save.

"I promise Netto" enzan whispered holding the boy then they both fell asleep Netto had no more nightmares

Ok I'm done with this sorry for not so good ending I was getting tried for this story and wanted to wrap it up so this one was with the anime I'm going to do one like this with the manga. Because enzan or chaud is a little mean there so ya hope you enjoy this…. LOOK AT FOR NEW ONES!


End file.
